La Gogo Danseuse & Le Tombeur !
by Bronson4Ever
Summary: Rosalie hale est une jeune fille de 22 ans qui travaille dans un bar comme Gogo Danseuse. Un soir Rosalie se déhanchait sur les tables quand son regard croisa le regard le plus beau qu'elle n'est jamais vue...
1. Chapitre 1 : Début de soirée pour tous !

La Gogo Danseuse && Le Tombeur !

**Rosalie hale est une jeune fille de 22 ans qui travaille dans un bar comme Gogo Danseuse. Un soir Rosalie se déhanchait sur les tables quand son regard croisa le regard le plus beau qu'elle n'est jamais vue...**

_Rosalie/Emmett_

_Edward/Bella_

_Jasper/Alice_

_

* * *

_

**PDV Externe**

Rosalie Hale faisait les magasins à ce moment même, elle essayait de trouver la tenue la plus sexy pour la soirée qu'elle allait devoir passer au bar. Son amie Isabella Swan qui était serveuse dans ce même bar l'aidait à choisir. Rosalie essaya un très mini short en cuir rouge verni avec un haut pareil mais noir. Bella lui choisit de grands talons aiguilles noirs pour aller avec le reste de la tenue.

**Rosalie**: Alors ? Pas trop moche ?

**Bella:**_ rigole _T'es jamais moche Rosalie, t'es ravissante et très provocante.

**Rosalie:**_ se regarde dans le miroir _Ça c'est bien, je prends.

Rosalie acheta d'autres petites tenues jusqu'à que Bella arriva enfin à la traînait jusqu'à la sortie. Les deux jeunes filles habitaient ensemble dans un très joli petit appartement à San Fransisco.

Le soir Rosalie et Bella se préparaient, Rosalie pris toutes ces tenues provocantes dans son sac et s'habilla normalement. Vers 21h30 les filles sortirent donc de chez elles et roulèrent dans la voiture de Rosalie jusqu'au bar.

**PDV De Jasper Whitlock**

Emmett et Edward mes deux meilleurs potes veulent me trainer dans un bar remplit de filles pour comme ils disent: 'Me décoincer'. Franchement pourquoi aller dans un bar remplit de filles à moitié à poils pour les voir se dandinés dans tous les sens... Mais demandez pas ça à mes meilleurs potes car pour eux c'est le paradis. J'étais dans ma chambre en train d'attendre que les deux mecs qui me servent de meilleurs amis se décident a bougés leurs fesses de la salle de bain.

**Jasper**: _soupire_ Bordel mais vous êtes pire que des meufs ! Bougez-vous merde !

**Emmett**: _de la salle de bain_ Calme toi Jazzy Chéri, on arrive !

Jasper souffla un bon coup, Emmett était le rigolo de la bande. Il n'était pratiquement jamais sérieux et riait à peine quelqu'un se prenait quelque chose dans la tronche...

Après un très long moment, Edward et Emmett sortirent enfin de la salle de bain... On était enfin partie pour cette soirée qui allait être un enfer...


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Serveuse & La Gogo

Alors dans ce chapitre il y aura pas encore du Alice/Jasper mais un petit Bella/Edward.

Bonne Lecture =)

* * *

**PDV De Emmett McCarty**

On arrivait au bar vers 22h10, c'était remplit et je vais vous dire : Que de mecs ! Ça vous étonne hein ? Bon bref, avec mes meilleurs on rentrait par derrière, on connaissait James & Victoria les gérant. Un couple cool et pas vieux jeu !

On s'installait devant la scéne ou les filles allaient faire les shows, Jasper est tout gêné ce qui m'enerve grave.

**Emmett**: Jasper ! Décoince toi mec !

**Jasper**: Mais qu'est ce qu'on fou là... C'est nul ici...

**Edward**: _recrache sa bière_ Mais t'est pas bien Jazz !

**Emmett**: _rigole_ Quel crasseux le petit Eddy. C'est comme ça que tu veux draguer ?

**Edward**: La ferme Emmett.

Je rigolais aux éclats, Edward était comme un frère et avant de me connaitre il était comme Jasper seulement ça à était facile de le décoincer contrairement a ce petit Jazzy chéri que j'arrive toujours pas, franchement c'est déprimant ! En tout cas moi je suis Emmett McCarty tombeur de première classe, je suis jamais tombé réellement amoureux se que Jasper qualifie sa comme: Cas désespérer ! Mais moi je trouve que pas tomber amoureux c'est des problèmes en moins.

**Edward**: Bon elles sont ou les belles filles là ?

**Jasper**: _marmonne_ Qu'elles restent où elles sont...

**Emmett**: T'es un rabat-joie Jazzy chéri.

**Jasper**: Tu peux pas arrêter avec tes surnoms ridiculs ?

**Emmett**: Non totalement exclu !

Jasper soupira ce qui me fit sourire, j'adorais mettre les gens hors-d'eux surtout quand ils font la gueule.

**PDV De Rosalie Hale**

Je me remis du maquillage avant de monter sur la scène et de commencer à me dandiner sur la barre. Je faisais semblant de sourire et d'envoyer des regards charmeurs à tous les mecs qui étaient en extase devant mon corps. Je fais se métier car je n'ai vraiment pas le choix pour pouvoir payer mon appart avec Bella. J'étais serveuse avec elle seulement s'était pas assez.

Je dansais sur Alejandro de Lady Gaga cette musique je la déteste mais elle vas bien avec ce qu'on me demande de faire. Quand il eut le refrain je devais monter sur les tables de devant, je m'approchais d'une table et monté dessus, je faisais mon show quand mon regard croisa un des hommes de cette table. Je me sentais comme envouter par ses yeux, il était grand et baraqué... Il était carrément Magnifique. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme sa j'avais qu'une envie c'était de goûter à ses lèvres seulement je me rappelais soudain de ma vie et de mon passé...

**PDV De Emmett McCarty**

Une déesse... Oui c'était sa ! Cette fille était une déesse... Elle avait un sourire mais il était faux je le voyais dans ses yeux quand elle me regardait, Jasper c'était enfoncé dans son siège ! Mais sur le moment je me foutais de ce qui se passé autour de moi... J'avais les yeux que pour elle ! Quand son regard à croiser le mien j'ai su directement que cette fille n'était pas une fille comme les autres... HEUP HEUP HEUP ! C'est moi qui parle comme ça ou je rêve ? Je me gueulais dessus mentalement mais je continuais de la regarder.

**PDV De Edward Cullen**

J'échangeais un regard avec Jasper qui avait une tête de déprimé. Emmett était envouter par la fille qui dansait sur notre table et celle-ci ne regarder que lui. Je regardais les alentours pour voir les autres filles qui dansaient quand une fille attira mon attention, elle servait une table de mecs tatoués de la tête aux pieds. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux marrons. Elle était simple mais son visage me donna des frissons dans le dos, elle passa devant notre table et regarda la Gogo au lieu de me regardé moi ! Depuis quand je passe inaperçu ? C'est vexant ! Tout le monde remarque Edward Cullen ! Quand elle fut au bar je me levais et allais vers elle.

**Edward**: Salut _sourire en coin _Je suis Edward Cullen.

**Bella**: Isabella Swan.

Elle leva à peine le regard vers moi. Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Depuis quand on me regarde à peine ! Je décidais de la charmé comme Emmett m'avait appris.

**Edward**: Alors pourquoi tu danses pas toi aussi ? En plus ta bien le corps pour on verrait que toi._ grand sourire_.

Elle soupira et posa le verre qu'elle nettoyait avant de me regarder dans les yeux genre menaçante.

**Bella**: Je sais pas ce que tu veux Cullen mais je bosse alors tu prends tes sourires et tes compliments et tu dégages !

**Edward**: _petit sourire_ On se reverra Swan.

**Bella**: C'est sa !

Je partis en souriant. Une fille qui me résiste... C'est tellement sexy ! Maintenant mission: Conquérir Isabella Swan ! Edward Cullen obtient toujours ce qu'il veut Miss Swan.

**PDV De Rosalie Hale**

Après le show j'étais complètement déboussolé, je pensais au regard de cet homme qui m'avait tant attiré... Qui était-il ? Je voulais tellement savoir... Pourtant mon passé me hanter depuis que je l'ai vue... Pourquoi à chaque fois que je croise un homme beau faut que je pense à _**LUI**_ !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cette Fille

Dans ce chapitre il y a pas encore de Jasper/Alice.

Bonne Lecture =)

* * *

**PDV De Edward Cullen**

Quand les danseuses sortirent de la scène et des tables, Emmett revint enfin sur terre. Jasper restait enfoncer dans son siège et boudait comme un môme. Emmett n'ouvrait pas la bouche ce que je trouvais bizarre et ce qui m'énerva.

**Edward**: Oh vas-y Emmett tu vas pas commencer à pas parler, j'en ai assez avec Jazz.

**Emmett**: T...Tu...Je...Elle... (NDLA: Problème de réseaux je crois...)

**Jasper**: _pouffe de rire_ Traduction ?

**Edward**: Euh... Emmett ?

Emmett se leva, prie son manteau et sortit d'un pas rapide. Je l'avais jamais au grand JAMAIS vue comme sa, qu'est ce qui lui a prie ? Avec Jasper on se lève et sortons par le même chemin qu'Emmett. On le retrouvait prêt de la voiture, il avait l'air pensif.

**Emmett**: Mais cette fille les gars, elle était... MAGNiFiQUE !

**Edward**: Je pari 1000$ que tu parles de la Gogo en chaleur ! _éclate de rire_.

Emmett posa son regard sur moi qui me fis frémir, j'échangeais un regard avec Jasper qui comprend pas non plus la réaction d'Emmett. Emmett rentra dans la voiture et attendit que nous montions aussi pour démarrer. Jasper qui depuis le début voulait qu'on parte, rentra avant moi dans la voiture. Je soupirais... Putain je me suis chopé personne ce soir c'est vraiment la misère ! Mais j'oublie pas cette Isabella Swan qui va entendre parler de moi...

**PDV De Isabella Swan**

Quand le bar ferma enfin je partis rejoindre Rosalie dans sa loge, elle était parterre encore habillé de sa tenue de scène et regarder ces pieds. Je m'approchais d'elle.

**Bella**: Cava Rose ?

**Rosalie**: _sursaute_ Oh Bella ! Oui cava bien et toi ?

**Bella**: Ouais mais un con m'a dragué... Pathétique !

**Rosalie**: _rigole_ Mais il était mignon au moins ?

J'hésitais à répondre... Oui il était vraiment très mignon mais c'est un con mais UN VRAI CON.

**Rosalie**: J'attends.

**Bella**: Oui...

**Rosalie**: _grand sourire_ Fonce alors ! _clin d'oeil_.

**Bella**: Mignon mais plus con y a pas !

**Rosalie**: Il sait pas dragué ?

**Bella**: Si mais ce petit sourire m'a vraiment énervé j'avais envie de lui envoyer le verre dans la figure. Et toi combien d'avances ?

**Rosalie**: _hausse les épaules_.

**Bella**: Rose ?

**Rosalie**: Je veux pas en parler. Viens on rentre !

Rosalie se leva et alla se changer, je la trouvais trop bizarre... Elle était jamais comme ça après ses shows, s'était pas la forme mais là vraiment... Demain on allait retourner à l'université, les vacances étaient fini.

**PDV De Emmett Cullen**

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, le visage de la Gogo me hantait... Je voulais la voir, entendre sa voix, son rire... Sentir ces baisers sur mes lèvres... EMMETT ! PUTAIN DE MERDE T'ES UN TOMBEUR DEVIENT PAS COMME JASPER !

J'avais envie de me tuer intérieurement pour devenir un vrai petit ourson... Demain j'allais l'université et pour oublier cette fille... Je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec la première qui bave devant moi ! C'est décidé !

Le matin je me réveillais avec une gueule franchement pas séduisante... J'étais claqué ! J'avais à peine fermé l'œil cette nuit. Je descendis en bas en me prenant tous qui trainer et les portes ouvertes.

**Jasper**: _dans la cuisine_ Et ben... T'a une tête... T'a fait rentrer une fille en douce ou quoi ?

Edward et Jasper éclatèrent de rire.

**Emmett**: Vos gueules j'ai pas trop dormi.

**Edward**: La gogo en...

**Emmett**: _grogne_ Tu dis en chaleur et je te fracasse contre le mur !

J'avais une colère énorme envers Edward, il ne devait pas parler d'elle comme il le faisait ça me mettait hors de moi. Edward se tut et continua de boire son café alors que Jasper restait choqué.

Soudain j'avais envie de me frapper, pourquoi je pensais à elle ? Pourquoi je m'énervais quand on parlait d'elle comme une salope ? Pourquoi elle m'empêchait de dormir ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi... Des tonnes de 'Pourquoi' sans réponse... Après m'avoir préparé je présentais mes excuses à Edward pour mon attitude.

**Edward:** C'est rien t'inquiète, mais je t'avoue que je comprends pas du tout...

**Emmett**: _soupire_ Moi non plus mec.

**Edward**: T'as jamais était comme sa Emmett.

**Emmett**: Merci de me le rappeler ! Mais t'inquiète aujourd'hui beaucoup vont passer dans mes bras, je te dis que le Tombeur va bien faire son boulot !

J'éclatais de rire au même temps qu'Edward.

On prie la route pour le lycée, en y arrivant déjà tous les regards étaient sur nous, j'envoyais un clin d'œil à toutes les filles qui craquaient sur moi. Jasper marchait en trainant des pieds derrière Edward et moi.

Pendant la matinée j'avais rencontré des gens assez cool, un certain Mike Newton avait proposé à mes potes et moi de manger à sa table.

A la cafétéria il nous présenta les bandes.

**Mike**: Alors là-bas vous avez les Soeurs Denali des filles assez cool mais un peu réservées...

Les Denali étaient toutes blondes et se ressemblaient beaucoup, je m'en ferais bien une... Ou les 3 !

**Mike**: Là-bas vous avez les Quileutes... Ils ont presque tous des meufs sauf Seth le plus petit là.

Les Quileutes étaient des Indiens, je voyais des filles à leurs bras sauf 2 qui étaient sans personne.

**Mike**: La fille aux cheveux noirs à coter du plus grand baraqué c'est Emily et son mec c'est Sam après à coter il y a Quil et sa copine Claire, ensuite vous avez Paul et sa meuf Rachel. A la gauche de Rachel vous avez Jacob il attend sa meuf apparemment, elle s'appelle Isabella...

Mike continua son discours, Edward avait ouvert grands les yeux quand Mike à dit Isabella. Je le regardais mais il regarda partout autour de lui. Je le trouvais de plus en plus mazo c'est normal ?

Soudain il eut un grand blanc dans la cafétéria, tous les autres regardaient l'entré je tournais moi aussi la tête et aperçu... La Gogo Danseuse d'hier soir...

**Mike**: C'est Rosalie Hale... air rêveur. Elle est trop bandante mais c'est une vraie vipère, tu l'approches elle te bouffe presque sur place... J'aimerais trop me la faire mais pas envie qu'elle me fasse bouffé mes parties...

J'éclatais de rire ce qui attira l'attention de _MA_ gogo... _Rosalie_...

**PDV De Jasper Whitlock**

Emmett venait d'apercevoir la Gogo Danseuse d'hier... J'aurai jamais cru qu'elle allait dans une université... Bon on ce fou de ça le pire c'est Edward il était dans ses rêves et faisait pas attention aux filles qui bavaient pour lui comme si c'était un sucre... Je reconnais pas mes meilleurs potes...

* * *

Voila. =)


End file.
